Like It Should Be
by JaneSmithofGallifrey
Summary: This is my version of the end of the Ponds' time with the Doctor. Rory is respected but this is an Amy/11 romance. I am going to pick the trail up just after the Doctor throws his sonic to Amy so she can go get Rory in the cellar.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this story was started before season 7 aired and so now I'm trying to tweak it to fit the actual storyline from the show. I am going to pick the trail up just after the Doctor throws his sonic to Amy so she can go get Rory in the cellar but my story will insert itself before the next occurrence in the show which is the Doctor reading the chapter titles and finding "Amelia's Final Farewell". Got it? Okay, good. Onwards.

After Amy left the doorway, sonic in hand, the Doctor and River heard a groan as Grayle started coming to. He eased himself up to sitting and took in his surroundings. When he saw River he shouted "You! What have you done? I thought you could help me you traitorous b***!" While yelling his hand fumbled under his jacket and pulled out a small caliber gun.

River let her training kick in and pulled her own gun, brought it up and fired before he had a chance to get a shot off. She could hear the word "no" resonating the air around her but it was too late. She had already pulled the trigger. A second later the smoke cleared and the whole miserable tableau was laid out in front of her.

Somehow Rory was the one lying in a crumpled heap on the floor, blood oozing from a chest wound. Amy had indeed found her husband in the cellar moments before the baby angels had pounced and brought him back upstairs. He had walked through the door at the worst moment possible with Amy trailing just a split second behind. Amy had dropped to her knees and was holding her husband's head as she attempted to put pressure on the patch of red blooming to encompass his entire chest. Grayle jumped up and scurried away as soon as he realized he had not been shot.

Amy couldn't believe her eyes. He couldn't die on her again. She didn't know how she could fix it this time. She did the only thing that came to her when she hit an impenetrable wall. She looked up at her Raggedy Man and begged. "Doctor, please help. What do I do?" only to find shock and disbelief staring back at her out of those ancient eyes. She retuned then to Rory and his condition. "Stay with me Rory. Don't leave me. I need you". She watched as Rory's eyes began to glass over and he whispered "I'll love you forever" with his last breath.

"No, Rory, no. Stay please, please" She started shaking uncontrollably, her body giving over to the emotional shock.

The Doctor, for one of the few times in his life, had been rendered speechless as the scene played out in front of him like some sort of horror movie. He stood frozen with his hands in his hair, grabbing on to the strands as if they were the last life-preserver on a capsized ship. Just as he began to regain some motor skills the final blow came down upon him like a hammer.

He had been watching Amy and Rory so intently he had not noticed the approach of the baby weeping angel that had followed the Ponds up from the cellar and who was lurking just outside the door. When the Doctor turned his head to look in shock at River as she turned to him with a mirror image on her face the angel saw its chance and reached out to touch Amy's back as she bent over her husband's lifeless body. By the time the Doctor turned back to his companion she was gone along with the lifeless body of her husband. In their place was a grinning cherub.

The Time Lord's brain immediately processed what had happened and the rage that overtook him at that moment was complete. He grabbed the nearest blunt object and strode over to the statue, never blinking once. With a feral growl and every last once of strength he had he smashed the rock down onto the cherub and watched with maniacal glee as it shattered into a million pieces and even that was not enough to quell the storm. He smashed those million pieces into smaller ones again and again until he was drenched in sweat and unable to stand straight.

Finally, he looked back at River and for the first time he saw fear lurking around the edges of her eyes. Fear of _him_.

"I'm not going to hurt you River" he panted out as he stumbled over to her. "I just don't understand what happened. Do you? Can you explain it to me because I can't seem to figure it all out?" He was adrift and looked at her with the most lost expression she had ever seen. He shook his head then as if to reset himself and she saw his eyes focus again, the mask had been reapplied.

"Right, I have to get you out of her clutches, can't just leave you here can I." He inspected her wrist again.

"I know, you have to break it. Let's just do it quickly please"

He looked at her with steel eyes and said "No, we break _her_ wrist. Just keep watch for a minute, I'll be right back"

He returned a moment later with a hammer and a chisel. He proceeded to chip away at the statue's wrist until finally it broke off and River could pull her hand down. As she did the stone hand released its grip and fell to the floor.

"Let's go. We've got to get out of here now" They made it to the doorway of the room and walked over the pile of dust he had created towards the TARDIS. River ran ahead and opened the door for him.

Once inside the Doctor began the prep work for take-off. This would be a difficult one for the TARDIS having to maneuver through the temporal minefield that was New York City, 1938.

"Hold on River, this is going to be a tough one!" When he got no response he whirled around to find an empty control room. "River?" There was no response except for the whirring of the motor. She had used her vortex manipulator to chart her own course out of this disaster. In the space of five minutes he had gone from cocky savior to lonely old man.

He felt the TARDIS land hard after some of the scariest moments of flight he had ever attempted. The Doctor slowly pushed himself up from the floor to assess his new reality. Numbly he walked to the door and opened it vainly hoping his beloved ship had somehow been able to lock on to Amy and Rory so he could find them, correction, _her_, with Rory's body.

He was greeted with the most bucolic scene he thought he had ever come across. It was Central Park and he was fairly certain it was the same day as his picnic in the park with the Ponds. The last moments he got to spend with them. He had to take one last look at that happy time before succumbing to the horror and loss that had just unfolded before his eyes.

As he came up to a small rise just a little distance from their cozy threesome he noticed something was off. There was a middle-aged man in a black trench coat and an expandable folder file tucked under his arm. The odd thing about him was that he seemed to be waiting patiently for someone, the Doctor in fact.


	2. Chapter 2

****Okay, so this will be the last chapter of my "prologue". Rest assured Amy will show up in the next chapter. Also, I forgot to mention in my notes in the last chapter that this is my first fanfiction ever! TwilightHayley's comment that there weren't enough 11/Amy fics out there spurred me on!****

The Doctor walked straight toward him. "Hello"

"Hello sir. You are The Doctor?"

"That is what I am called most days. Can I help you?"

"Actually, I'm here to help you sir" and the man handed him a yellowed envelope with his name written simply across the front. "I was engaged by the Pond Estate, actually, my grandfather was engaged by them to protect and deliver this letter to you at the appropriate time. I must confess I feel a great weight off my shoulders to be giving this to you. I was always concerned that I would attempt this delivery and you wouldn't show up. It is all very fantastical. I'm still not sure how this meeting could have possibly been arranged but here you are…"

"Here I am indeed. Sorry to be brusque but I would like to sit and read this in private so..."

"Certainly sir, oh one more thing, I almost forgot." He pulled out a small velvet pouch and handed it to the Doctor. "This is for you as well."

"Thank you" the Doctor said then retreated with the letter in one hand, pouch in the other to a nearby bench. He laid the letter next to him on the wood slats then opened the pouch and dumped the contents into his hand. It was a small golden chain with a delicate capital _A_ pendant. He balled his hand into a fist around it and clutched it so hard he was afraid he was capable of reducing it to dust. His eyes fell to the letter then, and greedy for more contact with his Amelia, he grabbed for it. Before opening the envelope he made sure to tuck the gold necklace into his breast pocket, just above his left heart.

He tore open he letter with his fingers, pulled out the creamy cardstock encased within and began to read.

_Doctor,_

_So I have lived my life as a widow here in my present, your past. I know you will understand why I couldn't leave him, even after his death. It has been a life well lived, not the one I had with my family but a quiet life, the kind I never could have had with a 2,000 year old husband, prodigal daughter and time lord son-in-law. And so I feel I have lived two lives really, had my own regeneration of sorts. I want you to know that this is it. I don't want you coming back for me, no blue box in my garden this time please because I think it would kill me. I can't have you without him. It just doesn't work without both of you and so I can't have either in my life. Goodbye and know that you are always and completely forgiven, because I know you. You will add this defeat to your pile of bad things and shoulder it like you do all of your other perceived failings over the millennia of your existence but I can't have you put me there. I cannot be another burden for you to shoulder; that is not how I want to be remembered. That is not what I want my legacy to you to be. Remember me at my best and most vibrant and use it to warm your hearts when you are in the dark places of the universe. Honor my memory by loving my daughter without reservation or hesitation and build a life with her one diary entry at a time. Honor Rory's memory by being a good man. Carry my love with you wherever and whenever you go._

He looked up from the letter then and realized he was crying quietly and had been since he had opened the letter. Why do you have to be _this, _Amy Pond? Part of him wanted to turn back time to the night he met her and land in someone else's garden then he wouldn't have to feel this sucking chest wound of pain that was threatening to engulf him. He wanted to rip another crack in time and let it swallow him up. He had ruined a whole family. Three people destroyed through his actions. When would it stop? Please make it stop. But that was his curse, wasn't it. He couldn't stop, he could never stop no matter how many human lives he steamrolled, there were no brakes.

He looked up then to see the humans going about their business in the park around him, oblivious to the broken alien in their midst. Everywhere he looked all he saw were families. The love that was being generated in those little bubbles of shared genetics tore him apart. The floodgates opened. He had come, like a monster, and destroyed the happy little bubble that should have been the Ponds. He had inserted himself selfishly into their family. He had wanted it so badly. More than he had ever wanted a family since his own had been time locked by his own hand. Why did he keep reaching for comfort when he knew he deserved none?

Then his eyes caught a figure far off at the edge of the trees. It was River. The sight of her elated him and disgusted him at the same time. She had killed the best man he had ever known, and condemned her own mother to a life of solitude and yet she loved him, would never stop loving him and was the one remaining link he had to his beloved Amelia.

Then he had a thought, so deep and clear and singular he couldn't figure out how he hadn't come up with it before now. He stood up and pulled himself together. River could read him like a book so he would have to be so very careful. She was only half tTime Lord after all he _should_ be able to convince her he was okay and get her far enough away for him to put his plan in action.

"River"

"Doctor"

"How are you doing?" She asked in the most timid way he had ever heard.

She had never uttered a question like that in all their interactions. He looked closely at her face and read the pain there. Her assassin training had finally caught up with her. They had all thought she was okay but she wasn't. Her upbringing had made her into a programmable killer and that would never change. That moment of realization only served to strengthen the Doctor's belief that his plan was a good one.

"I've been better and I assume that goes for you too."

"Yes, that would be an understatement."

"Come here you", and he enveloped her in a hug. He knew she wouldn't let him see her cry but he also knew her pain was overwhelming. "It's not your fault, River."

"But I did it and I can't take it back and I'll never see them again."

"I know, I know. It hurts but that also means you care and that's important too, especially for you, you were brought up to not care and destroy but you are still so wonderfully human and caring just like your mum."

"That's cold comfort right now. I'm not there yet."

"And you don't need to be, but someday…"

"So what next? I can't imagine you want me in the TARDIS right now when losing Amy and Rory is so new. And, I understand if that's what you want. You always know where to find me when you're ready."

"Thank you"

"Please don't, not right now. I can't have you thanking me so soon after I killed Rory… my _Dad_. It doesn't feel right."

Okay, goodbye then, until we meet again." He gave her a sad smile shoved his hands in his pockets and turned to walk back to the TARDIS. He did not look back. He had made his decision and now it was time to put it into action.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy awoke in her bedroom convinced she had just heard a sound she thought she would never hear again. She had written him a letter hadn't she? Telling him to go and never come back? It must just be the residue of a dream she was having.

Then she thought she heard another noise, like the door of the house opening. She picked up the cricket bat she always had at the ready next to her bed. She was a single woman living alone in the countryside. She was hopeful but not naïve after the life she had lived. Slowly she brought it up and began to inch toward the stairs in her nighty. Softly she made her way down the hall like a wraith all the while hearing more noises, like feet on a wood floor.

There were so many things it could be but she realized she already knew. It was like she had a sixth sense when it came to the Doctor. She could feel him close. Then she heard something else that sounded like…. a baby? Holding the bat a little bit looser now she came around the corner and into the kitchen to see that familiar shape; ridiculous chin, bowtie, tweed, braces, fountain of hair spilling over his forehead, her raggedy doctor. His back was to her so she didn't immediately notice the bundle he was holding. As she slipped further into the room she noticed he was slightly bouncing and softly singing in a language she couldn't catch. Then he stopped and turned around finally sensing her presence behind him.

"Amelia" –he said it so quietly she almost missed it.

She was too overwhelmed at the sight before her. The Doctor looked like he had just been to hell and back. He was bleeding from his head, his jacket was ripped and torn and had singe marks on it. His right pant leg was ripped and she could see some dried blood through the hole. But the bundle he held riveted her even more. She knew what it was before he could tell her.

"Melody?" she asked as she looked into his eyes, for once acting like the scared little girl she was when they first met. It almost broke his hearts to see that lost little look. He had caused that. He just hoped from this moment forward she would start to heal from everything he had done to her. He nodded and held Melody out to her mother as Amy rushed over to engulf her baby in in an embrace she had been waiting lifetimes for. The baby squirmed but remained dozing in her mother's arms and it took all of Amy's strength to tear her eyes away from her daughter and back to the Doctor.

"But how?" she said. That's when she noticed he was leaning against the counter and clearly not doing well.

She quickly bundled the baby into the laundry basket as a makeshift bassinet and ran to grab the Doctor before he sagged to the floor.

"Doctor! What's the matter?" she caught him and quickly put his arm around her neck so she could get him to a chair before his legs gave out completely.

His tired eyes looked up "Just a few nicks, you see. Nothing to worry about Pond. I just need to get back to the TARDIS is all."

"You won't make it back to the TARDIS in that state. Sit here for a minute, I'll be right back." She patted his arm then ran as fast as her feet would move to the bathroom for a med kit. She was back by his side in a flash but he seemed too dazed to notice. This was very not good.

She started her medical evaluation with his head. I looked like he had been hit with some high velocity glass at some point. There were a couple of pieces embedded in his scalp which she gently pulled out with the tweezers. Unfortunately this made the cuts bleed again and she spent a couple of minutes putting pressure on them to make it stop. She also started cleaning his face and noticed, not for the first time, how old he could look. Over a thousand years were written there on his face as his eyes drooped with exhaustion. She wiped the grime from his cut lip first and moved on to his cheeks and forehead. He had never been this helpless in front of Amy Pond before and it frightened her that her rock was faltering and so passive, so unlike him.

They didn't speak while she tended to him, only his eyes moved as he followed her movements. It was as if willing his brain to record every second he got to spend with her before his inevitable and final departure. She finished with his head and realized there was far more wrong with his body than he was letting on.

She started to remove his tweed jacket and felt him tense and wince at the movement it took to get it off. She then started in on his shirt, unbuttoning the front, taking note of the rips and burns, then moved to the buttons at his wrists, finally her slender fingers whispered back up to his neck to remove the beloved bowtie, glancing at him quickly to make sure he wouldn't object to the loss of his favorite article. She untied it quickly and went about tenderly removing the shirt to reveal a battered torso. There were angry bruises blossoming in several places and a jagged gash that went from his collarbone all the way to the waistband of his pants.

She felt tears prick her eyes at the sight. He smiled a weak smile then and used his old line "Amelia Pond, crying over me,aye?" but could not get any further as he started to cough uncontrollably. After a minute he managed to get it to subside and looked to Amy as she knelt before him and started to tend to his chest. She worked silently for a minute before asking quietly "what happened?"

"Oh Pond, you know, shenanigans" he said with a hoarse voice and a sad smile.

"You're not going to tell me then?"

A sigh escaped his lips at that. She sounded so hurt.

"In time, just not right now, I'm not exactly in the best position here"

So she began to work on the gash trying to determine if it would need stitches to close properly and probing it as gently as she could. In the back of her mind she noted that he had a lovely chest, just right really. Sometimes she couldn't believe he was an alien, he just looked so human. Then as she pressed her hand to a smaller bruise she felt the double heartbeat and paused. His hand slowly slid over hers and held it there. She looked up into his eyes then and saw the love he hid from her so well.

"It's easy to forget what I am, isn't it? Even I forget sometimes, but I have to remember or I could hurt so many people. You understand?"

"Yes, of course I do. I always have, since I was a little girl."

"Good", and he pulled her hand up to his lips for a brief kiss then released it.

Amy collected herself and got back to work. "So, that's Melody, yeah? The real one?"

He smiled at that "Yes, the real one"

"She's still part Time Lord?"

"Yes, she always will be."

"So, you're bringing her back to me, I can keep her and raise her?"

His hearts broke a little as he heard her say that. She was so damaged, all because of him. Please, he thought, please let this help heal her from all the pain she had gone through at his hands. "Yes Amelia. She is your daughter to raise how you see fit. No brainwashing, no experimenting, just you and her."

Rory's absence seeped into his last comment. He couldn't help it. She felt it too and paused, bit her lip then went back to work.

With his chest patched up as best she could she trained her attention on the wounds on his legs, one high up on his right thigh another on his other leg looked like a chunk had been taken out of his calf. She shook her head; she was running out of gauze. At this rate he was going to look like a mummy soon. She chuckled a little at that thought.

"Something funny Pond?"

"Just…, you're going to look like someone attacked you with gauze after I'm done." She smirked.

"I trust you to take care of me, always have"

Amy sighed, "We've got to get your trousers off. I can't get to your injuries through the fabric" she blushed slightly hoping the dim light would hide it as she bent to remove his socks and shoes first.

"Ah, I see Pond, always trying to put the moves on me." He chuckled as he attempted to stand.

He wobbled on his unsteady legs and reached out for something to grab on to. Amy stepped in to hold him up and felt how hard his hearts were working. She remained next to him for support while undoing his belt and beginning to gingerly tug off his trousers.

"You _are_ wearing underwear, right Doctor? She asked with some trepidation.

"Yes", he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Thank goodness, I didn't want a glimpse of any alien parts or anything."

"Alien parts" he muttered under his breath, shaking his head as his lips turned up just the slightest bit at the corners.

She got his trousers down far enough that she could put him back in the chair and he landed with relief.

She finished removing his trousers and saw the full extent of the damage to his legs, all she could do was shake her head and get to work.

Melody started making some fussing noises while she was putting some antiseptic on a particularly deep cut. She stopped to check on her daughter inside the basket and was hit by the impact of the seemingly insignificant movement. It felt so natural, so right to tend to her eight month old daughter.

She had pushed the pain of that loss far into the back of her mind except for those rare moments when it came out violently like when she had replaced Madame Kovarian's eye patch and left her to die. She could swear she almost felt part of her heart coming to life again and grow stronger. She shushed the baby and Melody's eyes closed again, returning to her peaceful sleep.

When she turned away she felt the tears on her cheeks as she caught the Doctor staring at her intently.

"Thank you" she whispered.

He closed his eyes then and she saw a wave of peace wash over him as well.

She wiped at her face quickly and decided that the rest of his wounds were small enough to not need any more bandaging.

"I think I'm done with you now" she said while appraising her work and, to be honest, the Doctor's body. What was the harm, she was never going to see him again anyway. As that thought crossed her mind she felt a hard lump form in her throat and she looked away quickly. She grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders.

"I'm going to take Melody upstairs to the bedroom now. I need you to stay here until I come back down, promise me?

"Of course"

_Rule #1: the Doctor lies_, so she grabbed all of his clothes (especially the bowtie) and shoved them under her arm before she picked up Melody's "bassinet" and made her way upstairs to the bedroom. She spoke softly to her daughter as she went "We just can't trust him can we Mels" and smiled softly.

The Doctor remained in the kitchen, wrapped in the warmth of not only the blanket he pulled tighter to him but the thought of his two best girls upstairs. At that thought he paused to think on the fact that Melody would now grow up into a completely different person than the one he knew. He had to have faith, faith that Amy would raise her well and maybe someday he would see River Song again, different yes, but better.

His eyes started closing as he sat there. They just wouldn't seem to obey his commands to open and before long his head was on the table and he was snoring quietly.

* * *

Amy changed Melody's diaper, found some warm blankets to wrap her in and sat with her in the rocking chair singing an old Scottish lullaby until her daughter's eyes started drooping closed again. Amy would never admit it but she cried quite a bit while performing all of these tasks as waves of conflicting emotions washed over her. She had never been so happy and sad at the same time before and considering her past life experiences that was saying a lot. Once she was satisfied that Melody was fully asleep she carried her to the bassinet placing her lips carefully on her tiny forehead and inhaling deeply before placing her down.

She just stood and watched her sleep for a few minutes, soaking her in before rousing herself and heading back downstairs. She couldn't hear any noises coming from the kitchen and panicked for a moment thinking that possibly the Doctor had run off to the TARDIS in only his underwear, being that desperate to get away.

As she rounded the corner her fears were allayed as she spied the mass of floppy brown hair resting on her table. She smiled as she entered. She had never seen him asleep before and she had to admit it was rather odd. She cocked her head to the side to see his face. He looked so young and peaceful lying there. All of the age seemingly erased from his face. The Doctor, the ultimate paradox.

"Come here you." She whispered as she lifted his arm up and around her neck and pulled him up as best she could. She managed to stumble up the stairs with him and walk him to the bedroom where she unceremoniously let him drop to the bed. She was sure he would wake up, protest vehemently and leave but amazingly he didn't.

She hauled him up the bed then managed to wrestle the covers over his prone form. She took a moment to recover from the exertion then decided she might as well get some sleep too. She got in, pulled up the blanket and stared at the ceiling. The two most important people in her universe were there with her and she felt a sense of home that she had never really had before. She smiled, then turned on her side and snuggled herself around the Doctor's back, hugging him and hearing his two heartbeats thump out a lulling rhythm that eased her to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Forgot to add this on my first 3 chapters. Doctor Who ain't mine!**

The Doctor awoke to an odd warmth encompassing him. _What happened, did I regenerate?_ He was in an unfamiliar bed and so very warm, where was that coming from? Then his eyes widened as he caught sight of something that he could scarcely comprehend. There was a long lock of ginger hair coming down and draping itself around his neck. Was this it? The regeneration he had been waiting for? Finally ginger?! His hearts leapt until…what was that noise coming from behind him? He slowly turned his head to inspect and realization dawned on him as the side of Amy's face came into view.

He allowed himself a minute to just stare at her. That beautiful ginger hair. He often forgot just how eye-searingly red it was, but being so close he marveled at its ability to mimic fire and mesmerize him in much the same way. And such a contrast to her porcelain skin dotted with faint freckles. He always wondered why she wore make-up to cover them up. They were just perfect. His Amelia, what was he going to do without her?

A small whimper escaped her mouth suddenly and her hands clutched him tighter. "Rory" she cried. "I need you"… "Doctor". Her face relaxed again as she snuggled in closer. He could not remember the last time he had been this close to a human and it was delightful. He had forgotten how warm they were and of course Amelia's special scent was one of his favorites ever since Melody had convinced him to sniff her.

At the thought of Melody he peered over the edge of the bed to see her starting to stir in her bassinet. As he watched her mouth exploded into a huge yawn and her little fists pumped into the air. All of a sudden his mind flashed back to his first family, his first child and the feeling of lying with his wife curled into his side and his daughter nearby. He snapped up to a sitting position before the thought could develop any further.

His actions startled both Amy and Melody. Amy's eyes flew open and Melody let out a surprised cry. As soon as Amy heard her daughter she rushed to the edge of the bed to gather her up and began shushing her.

"Doctor, what's the matter?" she asked, nervous there some unseen danger that he was aware of.

"Nothing, Amy, nothing. I just, I have to go."

"Wait"

"Amy, I can't"

"Can't what? Let yourself be comforted? Loved?"

"You don't understand"

"Right, I'm just a little small minded human, is that it?"

"No, of course not" He paused then.

"What scared you Doctor?

He couldn't tell her. It would break him.

"Was it a memory?"

How did she always guess, she knew him far too well.

"Yes, it was"

"Tell me"

"It was from a long time ago, lifetimes, in fact." He looked at her then willing his hearts to slow to a reasonable pace. "I once had a wife… and a family." He looked at her "Does that surprise you?"

"No actually, it doesn't at all. I can picture you, "Dad", with all your little time lord babies running around everywhere" She looked at her daughter then, her own time lord baby, and thought maybe she should ask him for some advice. She also had a realization about where the memory came from.

"Was this too familiar? Did it remind you of that time?" She put her hand on his shoulder. His head bent down and quietly, so quietly she almost didn't catch it.

"She had red hair"

"What?"

"My wife, he cleared his throat, and two of my children had red hair."

Her heart broke into a million pieces for him at that moment.

"I always hoped that if I was ginger it meant a little piece of them was still with me in some way. Stupid old Doctor…"

He was still looking down so he didn't catch Amy's reaction at first.

Amy felt tears prick her eyes. The pain this man had endured was unimaginable and the fact that he kept going after everything he had been through and done took her breath away. She brought him to her in an all-encompassing hug, the one she reserved especially for him, and cried with him and for him.

A voice in his head said _You don't deserve her comfort after everything you've done to her_ and for once he turned it off and let himself be held.

Melody blowing raspberries and gurgling brought them back to reality. They pulled apart, both faces streaked with tears but smiling at each other and laughing softly at the baby.

The Doctor turned to her while wiping his face. "Don't worry Melody, she is still _yours,_ I was just borrowing her for a minute. I love her too you know." At that he picked up Amy's hand and kissed the palm and held it to his face for a second.

"Right, now, I need some clothes! Can't keep traipsing around naked can I?" He jumped up from the bed and began hunting for the clothes Amy had hid on him last night.

"First of all, Doctor, while you seem to be healing well, I am going to need to check under those bandages and I'm afraid your clothes are more ash than fabric at this point. I can check to see if they can be salvaged but I'm not making any promises. I'll get you some clothes to wear in the meantime, _after_ I check you out."

"Oh all right Pond. Well at least we know your mothering instincts have kicked in, right Melody?" He got a raspberry in response. "I'll take that as a yes then"

Amy was already pulling some clothes out of the back of the armoire for him. "These should fit you" she said as she tossed a pair of trousers, shirt, braces and socks at him. You'll look a little like a farm hand but I've seen you pick out worse outfits for yourself" she snarked.

"Hey, I have impeccable taste" he grumbled

"Alright, let me take a look before you get dressed." She pulled the gauze away from the larger injuries and replaced the dressings on the ones that looked the worst. "Now let me see that skull of yours." He sat on the bed and she stood in front of him and leaned in. He inhaled deeply hoping she wouldn't notice. His hearts almost stopped when she shifted closer and he found his face inches from her chest. He felt a physical need to just bury his face there and nuzzle the flesh peaking from the unbuttoned v-neck of her nighty.

Oh, God, where was this coming from? Control yourself Doctor. He could feel himself almost sweating with the effort it was taking to not move. It was the strangest thing, while he had loved and developed affection for many humans over the course of his life he had always found sexual attraction a bit of a mystery. They were apes after all and the desire to mate with one of them never really occurred to him. He always showed his love in other ways. This was an entirely new experience all together.

Finally she moved back and he could breathe again. He hoped she hadn't noticed his odd behavior and was about to move away when he felt her lips on his forehead, soft and sweet. A sigh escaped his lips. What a lovely feeling.

"Okay, your injuries look a little better today. You can get dressed."

"Thank you, Doctor" he joked and pulled over the pile of clothes and dressed himself. At least I have braces, he thought. It's bad enough not having my bowtie. Lost in his thoughts he turned around as he finished tucking in his shirt and was greeted with the sight of Amy's back and his breath left him. She had her dress on but had not yet zipped up the back. She turned to him then and said something he couldn't hear for all of the blood rushing in his ears.

"Sorry, what?" he stammered

"Could you zip me up Doctor?"

"Oh, sure, right, happy to." And he ran over and pulled her zipper up quicker than he thought possible. No need to see that much of her skin.

"I'm going to take Melody down and start making breakfast, okay? You can come down whenever you're ready."

"Okay, right, good". As she left he looked out the window and caught sight of the TARDIS. _I should go_ he thought and sighed.

He made his way downstairs to find a beautiful little domestic scene before him. Amy at the stove, Melody sitting on the floor playing with some wooden spoons. For one second he let himself imagine that this was his little family and they were starting their day together then let that thought fly off into the never wills.

"So what do you do here in 1923 Amy?"

"I write novels mostly, some pieces for the newspaper. It's actually a good living. I can support myself and don't interact with too many people so I hopefully won't spill something and screw up any timelines."

"Brilliant! You always land on your feet don't you, Pond" He was quite relieved to hear she was getting on. "I've just got to run out and check the TARDIS quickly. She didn't make it out of our rescue unscathed either and I want to make sure she's healing up."

She looked at him sideways for a second then said "Okay, see you in a minute. The eggs are almost done so don't take too long" as she watched him walk out the door. She shut her eyes and uttered a silent prayer that those were not the last words she would ever utter to him.

He walked up to the blue box and surveyed her outer shell. She had a couple of scorch marks but nothing horrible. Maybe he could just get in and fly away. It would save a lot of bother, that's for sure but, he looked back at the house. He couldn't just leave without a proper goodbye, could he? He walked over to the door, slipped the key in the lock and pushed in, nothing. Hmm, that's very not good. He tried a few more times then tried a different tactic. He pressed his body flush against the door, rubbing his palm over the wood grain and talked to her.

"What's the matter girl? You were magnificent back there. I never could have escaped that Cyber Legion and Demon's Run without you, you know." He felt a slight hum in response. There she was. "So what's up, why won't you let me in?" In his mind he felt a hum and felt a message flit through… _Amy_. "What about her? You want me to stay with them a little longer? Give one of my companions a proper goodbye for once?... And tell her the truth about Melody. I'm not so sure about that one, we'll see." He chuckled a little. "You like the orangey girl, don't you Sexy. Alright, I'll let you be for a little while so you can have a well-deserved rest." He caressed the door one more time and walked back across the yard to the door of the house.

"So" he said as he walked in. "The TARDIS thinks we both need a bit of a rest. She's not even letting me in. So until further notice I'm your new house guest Amy!"

She couldn't keep the smile off her face no matter how hard she bit her cheek. She had to admit that sentence made her inordinately happy. She ran over and threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tight to her. He responded just as enthusiastically and lifted her off the floor for a quick twirl. "Sexy did always know what was best for you" she laughed. "Come on breakfast is ready."

They sat at the table and Amy put Melody on her lap since she didn't have a high chair yet. The girl loved the eggs and grabbed great fistfuls to shove in her mouth. It made Amy wonder what kind of food she had been fed by her captors. The Doctor didn't eat much but had two cups of strong tea, his favorite.

After he helped clean up from breakfast while Amy played with Melody he remembered what the TARDIS had told him to do. He didn't want to diminish Rory's memory but the TARDIS was right, Amy had a right to know about her daughter's genetics.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, I'm back after letting you all stew for the weekend :) This is a short chapter but it has a big heaping of plot for you.**

**To Invisible Llama: you are partially right but do you think anything involving the Doctor is that simple?**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! It's nice to have my first story so well recieved!**

**Doctor Who unfortunately doesn't belong to me. I just like to take it out for a spin every once in a while.**

* * *

He joined them in the parlor as Amy started blowing raspberries on her daughter's belly to make her shriek with laughter. It didn't matter what species or galaxy the laughter of a child was always the most beautiful thing in the universe to the Doctor, just as their tears were the worst.

"So Amy, I found out some information on Melody's genetic makeup when I went to… retrieve her."

Amy looked up at him, distracted from her playtime. "What about her genetic makeup? Did they do something to her?"

"No Amy, she's fine, she's yours. I learned more about why she has so much Time Lord DNA."

She looked at him then with her head tilted. "You mean it wasn't just from our time on the TARDIS? I always thought there might be more of an explanation than that. Does it have to do with the crack in my wall?"

"Well, yes, a little actually. Your exposure to the crack made you able to carry a baby with Time Lord genetics. Humans shouldn't be able to gestate a Time Lord but you are special. There is something else though. Do you remember when we were at the Byzantium crash site climbing up inside the Maze of the Dead?"

"Of course Doctor, I don't think I could ever forget that."

"At one point we stopped and River gave you a shot to protect you from Drive Burn." He paused then realizing this was his last moment to back out. "…It wasn't to protect you from Drive Burn it was to impregnate you with my DNA." He saw her face change as realization dawned on her and she looked at her daughter.

"But, that's not possible, how is that possible, Doctor? How can Melody have injected me with your DNA to create herself? It doesn't make any sense? Is she Rory's child at all?"

He started to hear the panic in her voice on that last question. "Let me explain the whole process to you. You were injected with my DNA but it wasn't until you and Rory, erm," he felt a blush creep up his face at this part "got together and created a baby that it got activated. So, she is your and Rory's daughter, and mine, to some extent, too. Does that make any sense?" He could see her mind processing the information.

"Doctor, you are talking to the girl whose life didn't make sense. Why would this be any different?" She smiled shyly. "Wow, I really don't know what to say. Doesn't it somehow seem right that she would be the daughter of all three of us? Oh, but wait, what about your future with her? Isn't that a little awkward now?"

"Well, yes, I imagine so. That's probably why they took such pains to hide her files from me. They knew I was lonely and the perfect assassin could prey on that, get close to me, give me hope, and they trained Melody well. They had River so under their thrall she didn't know which way was up. It's only because of what happened with Rory that I discovered their plan before they put an end to me. I owe him my continued existence."

He looked at her then. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Rory should be here, not me."

She looked back at him, staring deep into his soul and admonished him. "Don't do that to his memory. He was a hero, my hero, everyone's hero. You need to go forward and make his death count for something or I will make Melody haunt you through all of space and time so that you _do_ remember and act accordingly. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, of course I do." At that moment he knew, everyone had it wrong. He was not the Oncoming Storm at all. The woman staring him down at this moment was. He would never want to be on the receiving end of her wrath. "The TARDIS wouldn't let me leave until I told you that, you know. Sometimes I think she likes you better than she likes me."

"Oh, shut it you stupid bloody idiot. Enough of your self-loathing for now."

God, did she know him inside and out or what? "You need to stop reading my mind." He said with a smile.

"That's what happens when you crash into a girl's garden shed when she's seven." She said as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

They spent the rest of the day playing with Melody and talking about the adventures they used to have; laughing at the Doctor's antics while living with Craig, reminiscing about the brief but powerful time they spent with Vincent Van Gogh, remembering the beauty of the Star Whale. They stayed away from their adventures involving Rory and River but still had more than enough memories to get them through the day.

Amy honestly never wanted that day to end. It was like a great weight had been lifted off her and she could sense the Doctor felt it too. That was the beauty of their relationship. They could both take off the weight of their histories around each other and just be their pure, distilled, untroubled selves. She looked at him then, lying in the grass tossing a thrilled Melody into the air then catching her again and wondered what they could have been to each other in another universe.

Maybe if they had been the same species or at least from the same planet this could last more than a day. "No use playing the _what if_ game, Amy" she thought to herself and pushed her body up from the ground to standing. Melody and the Doctor stopped their game and looked at her while she wiped her hands on her dress.

"I think it's time I started to get dinner ready, it's beginning to get dark."

The other two looked at each other then and grinned. Melody babbled something and the Doctor looked over to Amy and translated. "She would like mashed potatoes and the round green things, peas, I think. Right Melody?" She gurgled then cooed her response.

"Then mashed potatoes and peas it is!" Amy exclaimed as she walked over to the two of them so she could carry Melody back into the house. The Doctor had other plans however and grabbed her ankle, bringing her tumbling to the ground next to them. Normally Amy would have been indignant but this time she did not protest. Instead she jumped on the Doctor and proceeded to tickle him and Melody at the same time until they were both squealing and yelling for her to stop. The Doctor finally managed to regain enough control to retaliate and tickle her back. What he got was a handful of writhing Scot and red hair whipping his face. She yelped, twisted, turned and bucked in her effort to get away to no avail. He held her fast until they stilled panting and chuckling.

She was now lying on top of him, effectively pinning him to the ground as Melody started to bang on his head. Then he brought his head up off the ground and pressed his lips gently but firmly to hers. It was brief but unmistakable. They lay there for another moment just staring at each other, each trying to read the other's thoughts.

Amy moved first. She pushed herself off him and picked up Melody then turned to him and said "You coming?" He propped himself on his elbows and watched her retreating form until she entered the house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! So this is going to be the last chapter at this rating. After this we are going into M territory. You have been warned. **

**Also, Doctor Who is not mine AT ALL.**

* * *

He came through the door a minute later to find Amy working on dinner and Melody in a makeshift playpen he had managed to rig up.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that"

"Don't be sorry, you were in the moment. Things happen, and it's not like it was bad or I've never done something like that to you. I completely understand."

He smiled as he thought back to that night in her bedroom when Amy had positively attacked him after their first brush with the angels. She was so young and insistent and her hands had been everywhere. He could barely keep up. She chuckled at the look on his face as he remembered.

"I was so young and impulsive back then, wasn't I? It feels like lifetimes ago."

"Ah, now you are getting it. Thinking like a Time Lord now, Amy. That will help in the future with your daughter"

"I've been meaning to ask you about that. Is there anything I should know about her development? When should I tell her what she is and about her capabilities?

"You're her mother. You will know when it is time. It is as simple as that"

"Wow, that was cryptic, and slightly unhelpful. Could you come back at some point to help her with it? I feel like she would probably need someone who knows what it feels like to help her understand."

"I've been thinking about that Amy. As long as I stay here I am putting you in danger. I can be tracked, the TARDIS can be tracked. Melody is still a highly coveted commodity in the universe. Her only protection is that they don't know when she is in time, or where, I suppose but they will probably guess she is on earth where she can blend in seamlessly. The longer I stay the easier it will be for them to find her.

She sighed. "You're going then?" She couldn't bring her eyes up to meet him.

"Not yet, soon, but we still have a little time left" He walked over and gave her a hug at that.

"You're my raggedy Doctor and you told me you always come back" she looked up at him then "but not this time, right? This is the last of you in my life?"

"Oh, Amelia" he sighed. I'll always be with you, just not physically. Besides, you have Melody and for better or worse she is part of me as well."

"I know. It's just always hard saying goodbye."

"Well, let's not then. We still have some time together. Let's have a nice meal together and enjoy our humany-wumany linear time." He tapped her on the nose at that.

"Yeah, that sounds good." She wiped her eyes quickly then half smiled and went back to the potatoes. "Why don't you help me out and get those peas washed"

"Yes, ma'am" and he jumped to work.

Before long the three of them were slouched at the table, comfortably stuffed from dinner. The Doctor had even eaten a little to please Amy. Melody's eyes were beginning to droop and she brought her thumb up to her mouth to suck on.

"You clean up and I'll put Melody to sleep" Amy said as she stood with her drowsy daughter in her arms.

"Okay, I'll be here when you come back" He stood up then and brought his face down to Melody's and said "goodnight Sweetie" and kissed her on her forehead. "Sweet dreams, little one."

As he watched Amy pad upstairs with her, their, daughter in her arms he thought of all he owed that woman. What an amazing human. They were capable of so much, really. She had saved others and him so many times. She had literally remembered him back in to existence on her own wedding day for goodness sake! She kept him from the darkness in himself, that was certain. Oh, he didn't really know how he was going to manage to walk out that door and back into the TARDIS without her. But he had to protect Melody, she was the closest thing to redemption he had felt in a long time and, in a way, his daughter.

He felt a twinge in his hearts he hadn't felt in a long time. He had something to fight for and live for. It wasn't just him whipping about through all of time and space. Maybe someday Melody would be able to travel with him even. Before Jenny he would have run away from the idea of being a father again but that experience had changed him. It had given him a glimpse into what life could be like with a family before it was taken away again.

He looked up to find Amy leaning on the doorway, staring at him.

"Penny for your thoughts" she said as she walked into the room.

"Oh, you know me, head in the clouds. Can't stop my brain from running in circles. You know there's a whole civilization based on running in circles, well, more like ovals actually, really, really big ovals"

"Mmm, I think it was a little more than that, but I'm willing to let it go for now since you are doing the dishes for me." At that she came up behind him wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her chin on his shoulder. His brain shorted out just then. Ovals were long forgotten as he experienced the proximity of Amy's body. What was going on? He thought to himself. I'm acting like a teenager. Good lord these regenerations into younger bodies really had to stop.

"So, Amy, what would you like to do now?" His voice cracked! He really was turning into a teenager. This was not good. He needed to extricate himself from this position immediately. He dropped a pan just for the excuse of picking it up. "Blimey, I've got some butter fingers." He looked back at her then to see some amusement dancing in her eyes. "What's so funny, Pond?"

"You look like you've just been electrocuted." She giggled.

"Well maybe I have. You don't know. You shouldn't have snuck up on me like that, you scared me is all" he said as he tugged his shirt down.

"Oh, come on. Is getting a hug from me that bad? You've always welcomed them with open arms in the past."

"Yes, well, I just wasn't prepared. Can we talk about something else please?" He hoped she was not noticing the steady blush creeping up his neck and threatening to engulf his entire head.

"Sure. Do you want to sit and have some tea in the parlor?"

"That would be lovely" He went to straighten his bowtie at that before he realized that he didn't have it on. Maybe that's why he felt so weird, he didn't have his trusty bowtie on, but he knew that probably wasn't the reason.

"I was thinking about Melody being partly my daughter and the ramifications of that, if you must know. This is a very big thing for me to comprehend. I know I seem like I've got it all together but I can be thrown for a loop sometimes."

"Don't worry Doctor, I've never been convinced that you have it all together." She smirked "But, you're okay with Melody and her identity, yeah?"

"Of course. If I had to choose I'd say I'm quite happy about it. It's a lovely thing really, and she couldn't have a better mum." He went to her then and kissed her forehead. "You are magnificent, Amy Pond."

"She couldn't stop herself. At that moment she stepped into his arms for one of their amazing hugs but she kept going and felt her lips moving towards his until they made contact. She saw his eyes open wide in surprise then close as he responded by enthusiastically kissing back. She felt a hand wind into her hair and another around her waist to bring her body even closer to his. She could feel both hearts thudding loudly in his chest as they broke off for air.

"Blimey" he said as he looked at her, almost expecting her to have been possessed by some alien parasite. "What was that?"

"I'm not quite sure where that came from Doctor. -Maybe I'm just scared of losing you, knowing you are going to be leaving so soon. I can't give you up yet. It's too much, Rory and now you" She squeezed him tighter then and buried her face in his neck trying to muffle the evidence of her tears.

"Oh, Amelia. You're always so strong aren't you? Not afraid of anything. But sometimes it's okay to show people how much you care or that you're sad. Your wonderful emotions and capacity for healing is one of the things I love most about you humans. You help me and I help you, got it? We're here for each other and always have been."

As he said that he brought his hand to her cheek and stroked it gently then began dragging the pad of his thumb along her jawline until he cupped the back of her head and brought his mouth to hers. This time his tongue begged entrance. She accepted it eagerly and wound her hands up into his mop of brown hair. He was starting to feel his self-control falter and a heat start to rise in his lower belly.

"Doctor" she whispered as his mouth left hers to pepper kisses on her eyelids, cheeks, chin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, on to the sexytimes. My first story and my first sex scene. There's no stopping me now!**

**Again, I don't own Doctor Who. They would never let someone from the colonies near that thing anyway.**

* * *

"I want to touch every part of your body with my lips, Amy. I want to worship you with my tongue. Say, you'll let me? Just this once." He looked at her then, afraid she would reject him, that he had just ruined the most important relationship of his life. She opened her eyes then and what he saw gave him hope.

He went on "I want you to know that I have never done anything like this with a human before. This is special and unique to me. I don't want you to think this is just some conquest. I have never felt this urge to mate with a human until now. I can't explain it really. It's exciting and a little scary…"

A slow smile spread across her face at his speech. "Doctor, you're rambling and I would like you to shut up now." She rubbed her nose on his at that

"Oh, okay, just…does that mean, um, you're okay, with this?"

"Quite" and with that she stopped his mouth from doing anything else but kissing her. She brought one of her hands to his chest to feel his hearts beating. After a minute she began dragging her nails further down his chest towards the waistband of his pants. When he realized her destination he broke off and panted "I think we should go somewhere a little better suited to our activities don't you think?"

With that he picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs to her bedroom all while Amy did her best to distract him. Her hands and lips were everywhere and it only served to make him more eager to reach their final destination. When they entered the room he threw her on the bed and was immediately on top of her, crushing his mouth to hers then slowing the kiss, not wanting to rush this delicious moment.

"You are so beautiful Amelia." He whispered. She gasped as he began sucking on her ear then moved his attentions down to her jaw as she let her head fall back to give him better access to her neck. He sucked and nipped his way down to her collarbone as she began to rake her nails down his back, feeling the need in her body rising.

When he got to the edge of her nightie he pulled it off her shoulder in order to continue his oral ministrations. She moaned as his tongued dipped lower on her chest and one of his hands came up to palm her breast through the thin fabric. He could feel the nipple harden under his hand.

"You have far too many clothes on" she gasped as his warm mouth finally descended on her peaked nipple and drove all coherent thought from her mind.

She used her hips and flipped him over on to his back. He seemed disoriented for a second until her hands began pulling at the buttons on his shirt. He raised his head to look down and caught a glimpse of Amy's breasts free under her night dress and it drove him mad. Amy was just as frustrated with his shirt and ripped it apart sending the buttons flying around the room. He shimmied out of it with an urgency as he sat up with her on his lap and in one swift motion he pulled her nightie over her head and threw the offending garment on the floor. With a growl he attached his mouth to her breast again and began lapping and sucking hard enough to redden the skin but not enough to hurt. She moaned at that beautiful sensation and wound her hands up into his hair to guide his mouth as she ground her hips into his lap and let her head fall back.

At the feeling of her heat on his cock through the fabric of his pants he groaned and noticed how uncomfortably tight everything was getting. He laid her back on the bed then while she arched up trying to keep her breasts in his mouth as he moved away. She let out a small whimper at the loss of contact before his lips were back on her blazing a trail down her abdomen. He stopped at her belly button and she was about to urge him lower when she felt his hand move down to her oh so damp knickers and ghost lightly over her clit through the thin fabric. It was delicious torture. He did it again and this time she bucked up trying to get more contact but he pulled away.

"You seem very excited Amy. What do you want?" he asked in a low voice as he slipped his hand inside her knickers to slowly drag his middle finger up her slit. "What could you possibly need?"

"You, Doctor, I need you" she gasped. "Please"

At that he thrust the finger he had been teasing her with deep into her core. She gasped then and in response brought her hips up off the bed trying to take his finger deeper.

"You smell so amazing, Amy. I want to taste you." And with that he pulled her knickers down her impossibly long legs and flung them off. She opened her legs then to accommodate his head between them as he began licking around her opening and nipping at her upper thighs, her lips, which only served to make her wetter and more frustrated. She was squirming, trying to get him to touch her most sensitive areas and when that didn't work she grabbed a fistful of his hair. He chuckled at that and she felt his chest rumble on the bed as she tried to force his mouth onto her clit.

He brought his head up to look at her. "Are you trying to tell me something Pond?" he said with a sly grin.

"Oh shut up you bloody idiot or I'll do myself" she huffed, face red from her exertions.

"No need, I think I'm getting the hang of it" he chuckled as he returned to his work. This time he found her sensitive bundle of nerves with laser like accuracy and she let out a small cry and grabbed the sheets above her head. "Oh, yes, right there, don't stop". Her hips bucked uncontrollably as he swirled and nipped and sucked with his amazingly dexterous tongue. Just when she thought it couldn't get any better he plunged two fingers into her wet core and began to pump them in and out until he could start to feel her walls clench tightly around his fingers.

She was coming, she could fell it build like a tidal wave deep inside. She had never been teased and pleasured like this before. Rory, bless, was a great lover but this was something else entirely. She let everything go and let the biggest orgasm of her life wash over her until she had nothing left but twitching muscles and a sense of peace. She sighed and smiled as the man responsible came into view above her. "That was… I don't have words for that" she said as she pulled him down on top of her for a deep kiss. "Who taught you to do that?"

"I have been traveling the universe for about a thousand years Amelia and I have learned _many_ things about all kinds of pleasure, including the orgasmic capabilities of human females. He propped himself on his elbows over her. "However, putting theory into practice was much more fun than I thought it would be. "Now, I think I promised you that I would kiss every inch of you tonight and I feel like I've barely begun." He dropped his head to kiss her jaw then and Amy tilted her head to whisper in his ear.

"Oh, no, Doctor. While that was amazing I still want more. I want you buried deep inside me. I want to see your carefully constructed walls come tumbling down as you take me."

He looked at her then with such primal desire. "Oh Amelia. What you do to me." At that he pressed his increasingly uncomfortable erection into her thigh and groaned with the contact. With that reminder of what awaited her Amy felt herself quickly grow aroused again and immediately brought her hands down to remove the last barriers between their bodies. She had his trousers off in an instant as they groped for each other trying to remove any space that remained between them. Finally he pushed her back on the bed and slid his legs between hers to open her up to him. She felt the tip of his shaft on her opening and whimpered when he didn't thrust in immediately. Determined not to let him back out she calmly said "please Doctor, don't make me beg. I need you."

"I need you too." He replied has he thrust into her completely. She sighed at the sensation. It was a relief to finally have him inside her after thinking about this moment for most of her life. He paused a second then began to thrust into her powerfully calling her name and grunting with the exertion. Amelia, this is amazing, why have I never done this before?!" he cried. She laughed then. A full laugh that tightened her walls around him and he hissed with pleasure. He shifted their position and she felt herself lose control. Everything else in the universe except for the communion between them fell away and the only thing she could feel was the sensation of him thrusting inside her, rubbing that amazing spot like his cock was made for her pleasure. She thrust her hips up to meet his. Their rhythm became more erratic and desperate as they climbed closer to their mutual release.

"Amy, I want to try something. Do you trust me?"

"Of course"

With her permission granted he brought his forehead down to meet hers. Amy felt a rush of love, tenderness and arousal that must have come from the Doctor. They looked into each other's eyes then and came together feeling the explosion of each other's orgasm as they tumbled through a sea of pure ecstasy for what seemed like an eternity. For an instant Amy could see the entire universe laid out in front of her and in return the Doctor felt a whisper of home that he thought was lost forever. They came back down to earth together panting in to each other's mouths until their breathing returned to normal and each of them, drunk on each other, broke into lazy, satisfied grins. He kissed her softly and rolled to one side so they would be more comfortable.

She snuggled into his side then, resting her head on his chest to hear the two hearts beating in tandem for her.

"I could stay here forever Doctor."

"So could I Amy" and he meant it. If he could choose he would stay with her until the end of her life. But it was never that easy for the Doctor. He made a decision to enjoy their remaining time and drew her closer to him and drew his name in Gallifrean on her hip with his finger.

"What's that?" she asked drowsily.

"It's my name in my own language. In Gallifrey we would mark each other with our names after mating as a sign of the permanent bond we had created. He kissed her hairline then and snuggled her naked body closer. "Sleep Amelia, I'm here"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, I have finally stumbled out from under my turkey induced coma and finished this up. Once again thank you for the wonderful reviews! This is the last chapter of this story _for now. _I think after this one I can officially be called the fluffernutter.**

**Disclaimer: I love it but I don't own the legend that is Doctor Who**

* * *

Amy awoke the next morning in much the same position she had fallen asleep in. Legs draped over the Doctor's, face nuzzled into the crook of his neck, arm across his chest. She could feel the steady rhythm of his hearts under her arm reassuring her of his presence.

She lifted her head then to look at him and saw he was awake and staring back at her.

"I wanted to be here when you woke up" he said as he adjusted her body so she could reach his lips with her own. She took the opportunity to capture his mouth with a searing kiss into which she poured all of her love, all of her longing, all of her waiting. If her unusual life had taught her anything it was to seize the moment and never shy away from telling the people you love how much they mean to you for who knew what the next moment held?

When they finally separated he brushed her hair back from her face. "I love you too Amy" and kissed her one last time on her forehead.

"Last night really happened, right? I didn't just dream it?

"No, it wasn't a dream. Have you had dreams like that before?"

"Maybe, maybe not" she teased.

He looked at his watch then and said "Amy, I have to go soon."

She was silent for a minute then looked up at him "I know… all the time in the universe and somehow we've run out." She said bitterly. "Why don't you go and see if Sexy will even let you in and I'll get Melody up."

They left the comfort of each other's arms then and began to get dressed slowly, neither one really having any desire to separate. Once dressed they heard Melody stirring in the other room and Amy moved to go to her. The Doctor stopped her with his hand and looked at her. "Is it okay if I get her?" he questioned.

"Of course. I forget that this is the last you will see of her as well. Take all the time you need." She began to straighten the bedroom then. It had taken quite a beating during their activities the night before. When she finished up she walked over to the room where Melody and the Doctor were.

She stood in the doorway and watched him rock and talk to her. How she wished Rory had been able to have these moments with her as well. She left and went downstairs to keep her tears in check. She fussed around with everything her hands touched downstairs knowing if she stopped she would be in danger of her emotions overwhelming her. Then she had an idea.

_I should say good bye to the TARDIS too_. She ran outside to the blue box and gave her a hug. The door clicked open and she stepped inside. She strolled around the console touching all the ridiculous knobs and buttons that she loved so much. "Show me the Doctor's room?"

The TARDIS hummed in response and she felt a presence guiding her down one of the many hallways until she came to an old wooden door. She grabbed the handle and opened the door into what looked like a fairyland. It was dark and the walls and ceiling seemed to be non-existent. Instead there was an approximation of the night sky, all twinkling stars and chirping crickets. She just stood and took it in for a moment. It reminded her of that night lying on the ground with the Doctor as he pointed out many of the stars to her and regaled her with amazing stories of his travels to each one. She wondered if it reminded him of that time too.

"Yes, it does. That's why the TARDIS and I configured it this way. She extracted that memory from my mind and put it here for me" He said as he walked into the room holding Melody in his arm. He kissed Amy's cheek and Melody leaned over to her mother and wrapped her hands around her neck to pull her closer. She then climbed from the Doctor over to Amy. "She loves you very much", he said.

"I don't need you to translate that one for me Doctor."

"Come on let's look at the stars one more time for old time's sake, Pond." He took her hand and entwined his fingers with her to bring her over to a little grassy hill and they lay down with Melody between them.

"You see that star Amelia? That's my guiding light so I named it for you. There is a bright one just to the right of it and I named that one Melody, and do you see the larger one above those two? That star is in the middle of its supernova and I call that one Rory." He looked at her then. "You all mean so much to me, my family."

Amy couldn't trust her voice just then. This was too much. It felt like her heart was breaking in two. It wasn't as sharply painful as Rory's death but it was a deep burning that felt like it would engulf her.

"It's time Amelia, it's time for me to go." He raised his hand to hers and wiped the tears falling from her eyes.

The trio stood up and made their way to the control room. Once there the Doctor turned to Amy. "I have something for you. Wait one second, I'll be right back" and he ran off down one of the endless halls.

"Oh Melody, what is he up to now?" She picked up her daughter and began to show her all of the bits and bobs on the center console. The baby drooled on a couple of levers before Amy heard the Doctor bounding back towards them.

She noticed he had somehow managed to change back into his tweed, braces and bowtie while he had been gone. He held out a little box to her to take. She gave Melody to him as she took the box.

"Can I open it now?" she asked.

"Of course Pond. You have to open it!"

She lifted the lid to find a normal looking locket on a chain. She looked up at him. "You're giving me jewelry? That's new"

"Not just jewelry Amy." He put Melody down so he could come around and help Amy put the necklace on. He clasped it around her neck and pressed a brief kiss to the spot behind her ear before coming back around to the front. "This is a device that can summon me. If you ever open that locket I will be notified immediately and will find my way to you as fast as I can, understand? It's just about the only thing I can do that won't lead them to you but will still allow me to protect you and Melody."

She looked at the locket. It was heart shaped and had an _A_ etched into the black cover. She looked up at him then "Thank you."

"It's the least I could do for you my Amelia." And he kissed her hands. "And if you don't mind I will keep your other necklace with me." He pulled her golden _A_ out of his pocket and held it up. I always keep it in this pocket directly over my heart where you will always be for me.

He walked them to the door and Amy stepped out holding Melody who was waving at the Doctor. "Bye-bye my little love" with that he touched his forehead to Melody's and kissed her nose. Then he turned to Amy. "Bye-bye Pond, you are always in my hearts."

"I love you too, Gotcha"

He smiled at that "Gotcha". He leaned closer and she could see the tears he refused to shed pooling in his eyes as their lips met one last time. When the kiss ended she stepped back inside the TARDIS. He took one final look then closed the door and she heard the engines start up. She and Melody stood there with the wind blowing their hair back as they watched their beloved alien fade into the ether.

* * *

**So, there you go. I've been thinking about going on and writing about what might happen for the locket to open and the Doctor to come back. We shall see. Feel free to review!**


End file.
